Signs of
by pebbles and runes
Summary: [This is just a set of drabbles not in order]. Just some instances where their love is not as secret as they think. NxH.


**Signs of...**

This is just a oneshot of drabbles. Please keep in mind their order is _random_ (meaning don't treat them like a sequence of events).

Enjoy

* * *

'oh' 

He comfortably pulled her to him, careful not to wake her. His body naturally curled around her, his arm finding her small waist. She emitted a sleepy noise- a kind of soft 'oh'- and he watched her gently bit her lip, a subconscious attempt to quiet the noise, with rapt attention. The noise was sweet and slightly addictive. He kissed the exposed part of her neck reverently. He got another 'oh'. Fascinated, he brushed a couple of indigo strands that escaped her braid. She shivered when it came in contact with her skin and the 'oh' reflected it. He watched wonderingly at the subtle emotion that passed over her delicate features. Did she always make that face? He asked himself as he tried to work another 'oh out of her. His concentration wandered; and it was reflected in her response. Instead of the light sleepy utterance, he got an '-uto' as she squirmed then turned over in her sleep. He stiffened as she nestled into the crook of his arm. The quick radiant smile passed over her face again. Her lips formed three syllables but only the last one was audible.

* * *

'Coat' 

Sasuke knocked hard on the door before he entered. The living room was empty. He carefully avoided the various articles Naruto left around. Usually the mess of clothing didn't deter him from dragging the dobe out of bed for morning training but when he noticed the lavender and white coat hung carefully on the back of a chair he decided it was better to reschedule and let the idiot sleep in.

* * *

'Shirt'

Hanabi quietly padded into her sister's room. The room, like all rooms in the compound was large and impersonal with no personal effects; except for in her sister's case a small photo of team 8 in their chunin gear. Her eyes lingered on the photograph for a bit longer then turned to the closet. Being careful not to disturb anything, she began to look. She had heard the whispers for awhile but she needed proof. Her sister's closet was fairly neat and it didn't take her long to find the large box. She inspected the black trunk for a few moments then knelt down and gingerly flipped the lid. Inside were the usual things: old training clothes, the diary, a worn, faded picture of their mother, a snapshot of herself and Neji laughing, and more photos of Team 8. Hanabi searched carefully, re-checking the box a second and a third time. She felt a bit disappointed and knowing she was completely alone let out a sigh. She had been stupid to listen to the rumours. She stretched and stood, her sensible grey eyes immediately noticing something wrong. Behind the pale coloured sweaters on the left closet shelf something definitively bright peeked out. Not aware she was holding her breath she deftly reached. Unrolling it, she realized it was a shirt. It was large and easily threatened to touch the floor if she didn't hold it high enough. Once her eyes adjusted to discern the colour, there was no doubt in her mind. She stood there, in the back of the dark room for several moments before she held it closely to her chest. It smelled of ramen and wind and a simple soap. She held it for a moment longer then gingerly, almost respectfully, rolled it up again and tucked it behind the sweaters. Her sister despite all her father's threatening had still- was still- doing as she pleased. A small trace of a soft smile hovered on her lips as she decided it was a good day to take a walk. Maybe Kiba Inuzuka would be outside with Akamaru again…

* * *

'Cry'

Tsunade paused in her rounds to watch the two. Through the slightly ajar door, she could see her sitting beside his hospital bed. There was no intimate feel in the way she sat in the chair next to the bed, a stranger passing by would have assumed she was merely a friend visiting. Her long deep coloured bangs hid her face and Tsunade couldn't read the younger woman's expression as she held his hand. The older woman had just decided to close the door when she heard it. It was different from the low, hushed ones that tipped Tsunade off long before the gossiped whispers. She shook her head sadly at the more than four year old memory. Four years, she thought as she shut the door. She glimpsed the Hyuga's hand jerk back from his at the noise. Four years and still she could only sit stiffly by the bed, like a friend that had merely come to visit.

* * *

'Wait'

He stood with Kiba at the entrance of the west gate. They had been standing there for more than 3 hours. Neither had plans on leaving, despite the warnings from the hospital that Kiba should rest. He had no wish to pull rank on the Inuzuka, instead concentrating his unwavering gaze on the horizon. The three- man cell had left the main gate almost five days ago and only Kiba had returned, his blood soaking his black ops gear. Since then Naruto had stood watch in the old tree outside the main gates until this morning when a breeze brought a faint smell of lilacs and blood. His anger towards the dog user had cooled but they still stood some distance from each other.

He smelled them before he saw them. She was struggling to hold up Shino but his gaze was completely on her. The ANBU mask had a fine crack and her usually neat braid was matted. As she got closer he could separate her different scents of sweat and blood and fear and flowers. He realized Kiba was watching him, silently seeking permission.

"Go." He had to clench his fist to remind himself he could not rush to her. The other man ran to his teammates and Naruto noticed the bright red spot under his shirt. He watched the three. When they saw Kiba in the clearing, they began to move a little quicker. Shino was supporting her as much as she was supporting him, he realized now, as he noted the way they moved. She had pulled off her mask; it hung around her neck. He tried to keep his face neutral as he heard the familiar greeting the three used when they thought they were alone.

"Koi! Koi!"

* * *

'Touch'

He casually brushed off the stray hairs Shizune noticed on his collar. She had teased him about the job being too stressful and he had laughed along, a small worry settling at the back of his mind. Now in the quiet and boredom of his office the worry manifested itself in his unconscious ruffling his hair. He ran his hand through it a couple times then checked for any strands. His eyes narrowed in quiet thought then a soft red crept across his cheeks as he remembered how much he liked the pain- like pleasure of her hands on his hair.

* * *

'Scent'

She sat across from him on the couch. He had not looked at her once as he explained. The messy blond spikes covered his eyes. His voice was flat and monotone as he described the seal but she saw that his shoulders were shaking. He didn't explain to her the nightmares or the rare times when the other's chakra leaked out; she knew about that already. He could already smell the fear and was not surprised when she got off the couch. Her hands gently combed through his bangs, pulling them back from his face and finally revealing his eyes.

"Naruto," her voice was shaking. The fear was overwhelming his senses. Her hands found their usual place in his hair and tightened. "H- he can't hurt you, can he? He can't kill you?"

His head shot up. Her breathing was heavy and fast, the pale face almost ghostlike. He recognized the panic attack and pressed his lips to her arm. "No, no," he mumbled into her skin. The fear lessened almost immediately but was still persistent. It took a few more assurances to dissipate the scent.  
"He can't hurt you?" she asked again, kissing the top of his forehead and his cheeks. He reassured her by fiercely returning them.

* * *

'Sex'

"Please, Naruto- kun."

"Geez…"

They were at Team 7's old training ground. He checked for any familiar chakra signatures and made her scan the area twice before glaring at her while making the hand signs.

'Sexy no Jutsu' she gave an uncharacteristic squeal as he sat down on the ground. In an instant she was untying the small bands that held up the ponytails. She began to plait the strands into neat braids.

"Hina-chan, if I didn't know better I would think you prefer me as a girl," he grumbled, tugging on the jacket. It never fit quite right in this form.

"There are some benefits," he could hear the blush. "that would be lost… if Naruto-kun was Naru-chan."

He blinked and wondered if she meant… immediately he put the brakes on the train of thought as the fox dryly commented about the soon- to- be demise of his virgin state.

* * *

'Sight**'**

She paused by the window, catching sight of the two walking in the street below. They moved easily; he was a little in front of her. Her crimson eyes followed them for a moment, trained on their actions. His were still loud and energetic while her student's were shy and reserved though the timidity had been replaced with a tranquil confidence in her chunin years. The blushing and stumbling were gone but Kurenai could still detect her former pupil's strong lovelorn aura and the blonde's obliviousness. The boy was a blockhead. She almost shook her head. Some things were just a lost cause. She turned her attention to Kaori briefly. The girl was like her father in many ways, the chocolate eyes the most obvious. It was when she turned back to the window she caught the movement. He was quick; if she blinked she would've missed it. They were still walking as if nothing had happened. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if she had just imagined it.

"I think they make a good couple." Kaori had joined her mother by the window. Like her father, she was a hopeless romantic.

* * *

A.N.- in the first drabble the three syllables are his name in case I didn't make it clear enough (sorry!).

...it would be nice if I got some reviews :)


End file.
